


who is the lamb and who is the knife

by MaryPSue



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce
Genre: Gen, I am so so sorry the purple prose ran away with me, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryPSue/pseuds/MaryPSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are more than the loss of your father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who is the lamb and who is the knife

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look at that, I wrote Pitchiner angst with lyrics stolen from Florence + the Machine. How unpredictable.

_This is a gift._

_…_

You are more than the loss of your father.

Your footsteps are earthquakes, your hair is a lava flow, your skirts are the green wave of approaching spring, that yearly heartbeat that joyfully shoots sap skyward. Your hands are hailstorms and your eyes are the ever-changing skies, blue and gray and sunset-flame. Your voice is thunder.

You are metaphor, you are Mother, and you are more than the loss of your father.

…

You are more than your father’s downfall.

You have a history, old as the universe, long as the shadow that follows you around the planet in dawns and dusks, midnights and mornings. You have depths, unplumbed, the pressure crushing to everything but the blindest, strangest, brightest forms of life. You have heights, icy and unreachable, air so thin that it sparkles like the clean white death that is snow. You have a side always in darkness, just as you have a face always in light.

You are cliché, old as the hills, and you are more than your father’s downfall.

…

You are more than your father’s redemption.

Your temper is mercurial, your anger shakes the earth; you are sympathetic fallacy made woman. Your hate is hurricanes, building slow and strong from one wrong eddy into a fury that destroys whole coasts. Your love is water, soft or crashing, stronger than rock or steel, earth-changing and all-consuming and infinitely patient.

You are Midas’ daughter, and you are more than your father’s redemption.

…

_It comes with a price._


End file.
